The Gang Get's a Surprise
by SpiritofAnime
Summary: A student hidden in the shadows. Is life about to get strange for the gang at Duel Academy? This story is not sick... Yet. But depending on your reviews it could be!
1. Chapter 1

**The Gang gets a Surprise**

**The First in the Alter Ego Series**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX. I do own my OC(s) and this plot.

Warning: This may be twisted in later chapters. R&R!

"Regular Talking" 'Thinking' _'Hiromu Thinking' __"Hiromu Talking"_

**Chapter 1**

It was the first day of a new year at Duel Academy. The sun was about to set over the horizon. A figure in a blue outfit was sitting on the roof of he academy, his MP3 pouring music into his ears. If one paid attention they would see he had been here sense the start. But no. No one noticed him. And he preferred it that way.

'_Come on Max… I'm bored. Let me out for some… fun.' _said that ever present voice that plagued his mind. The young boy stood, his dark hair casting a shadow over his eyes. He lifted his Duel Disk and sighed as he headed towards his dorm.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

"It's good to be back!" Jaden said in his cheerful voice. He turned to the others as they walked in. Scyrus Truesdale, Alexis Rhodes (Sp?), The Sarge Hassle berry (Does he have a first name?) and 'The Chazz'. Jaden fell onto his bed. He sighed as he noticed Wing Kuriboh float around his head.

"Hm? Was up Kuriboh?" he said as the fur ball began to tremble. It then retreated back to the safety of Jaden's Deck.

Chazz was having similar problems with his duel spirits.

"Boss… Something's not right…" Said Ojama Yellow. His appearance was followed by Green and Black. They to were worried.

"I'll tell you what's not right. That you keep showing up when I do not need your presence!" Chazz muttered for those three to hear. He then turned and left the others to their own business.

"No boss! We're serious! Something feels… evil…" Piped the green blob.

The next morning the students were met by a… very much accepted announcement by Dr. Crowler.

"Alright students. Today is no classes." He was interrupted by a burst of cheers. "Instead…" the cheers stopped. " You will be put in duels so the teachers can figure out what needs to be taught."

The Obelisk blue sighed. He looked up, his emerald eye's glistened in the light. He had a feeling he would be first to be called. He was about to be proven right.

"Max Fury. You will be dueling Jaden Yuki." Said Dr. Crowler. The two got up and walked to their arena as Crowler continued to list pairings.

"You're the legendary Jaden Yuki?" Asked the dark haired student as their life points were set. Jaden nodded.

"Your name's Max Fury? Well Max, Get your game on!"

"With pleasure." he said drawing. He grinned as he placed a monster card in defense mode, along with a pair of face downs. "Your turn."

Jaden drew, and smiled as Kuriboh appeared.

"Fuuuuu!" it screamed. It looked at Max and began to shiver violently.

"Huh… What's wrong Kuriboh?" he said. He turned to Max and placed a card on his duel disk. "I summon Elemental Hero Avian!" he announced. He pointed at the face down monster, "Attack Avian!" The flurry of feathers caused the monster to reveal itself as a small hooded figure. With a flick of it's wrist the feathers fell harmlessly around him.

"My monster, 'Sin's Apprentice' has the ability to prevent his own destruction if he's flipped face up during your battle phase." Max explained as he saw the dumbfounded look on Jaden's face.

"Sweet effect!" Jaden cheered. He placed a card face down and motioned for Max to go.

Max drew and grinned. "I activate, Reflections of the Clouded Mirror!" he said as the card revealed itself. The image was of a mirror, with clouded glass. Suddenly Avian and Sin's Apprentice were flipped face down. "Now, I activate my face down trap!" He shouted, as the card revealed itself. The image on the card was a demon looking at itself in the mirror, his reflection about to be stabbed by an unknown force. "Cursed Mirror of Fiends!" A mirror appeared in front of Jaden's face down Avian, revealing it. And revealing it's reflection in the mirror. Then the two Avians were destroyed. Max grinned as he placed another monster on the field. "I summon 'Cursed Spirit of the Mirror'." he said as a golden mirror appeared, and a black spirit flowed around it. "Attack, my mirror." He said. Jaden's reflection appeared, and a black claw slashed at it.

Jaden screamed as his life points felt the attack of the reflection. He was now down to three thousand. He drew and placed his next card on the field. "Elemental Hero Burstinitrix!" the female heroine appeared on the field. "then I equip her with, O Oversoul!" he said, raising her attack points "Attack, Cursed Spirit of the Mirror!" The hero threw a fire ball at the mirror, and the mirror through one back! The explosion on impact was enough to destroy them both.

"Did I forget to mention his effect?" Max said as his life points droppped by five hundred. "Four five hundred points, any monster that attacks my monster is destroyed aswell.

Jaden played another face down and Max was eager to draw. He then pointed at his face down Sin's Apprentice. "I sacrifice my monster to summon," He paused as a Grim Reaper like monster appeared. "Sin's Vassal!" the monster had zero defense points, but had plenty of zeros after the two in his attack. Just as Max was about to attack, His hands flew to his head. _'I'm not waiting any longer!'_ screamed his inner voice. _'My turn to have some fun!'_

'No...no...NO!" he shook his head. Finally, his Emerald eye's were traced with blood red.

_"Now," _said a deeper voice, laced with darkness. _" I play my magic card, Temple of Dark Spirits!" _He said as the field was surrounded in the darkness. His monsters then had thier attack split in half. _"Hehe... The negative effect. I can only attack you directly once, and my monsters attack points decrease. ATTACK! SIN'S VASSAL!"_ Screamed the voice. Now Jaden was down to two thousand.

"Dude... why did you weaken your monsters? You could've won..."

_"Where's the fun in that?" _ Said the strange voice. _"Bye the way... I'm not Max any more... I'm Hiromu."_ He said. He then played another monster. _"Also, When Sin's Vassal deals damage to your life points, I can summon another Sin monster. Sin's Warrior!"_ He said as a solid black knight appeared, with fifteen hundred attack. _"Your turn... Jaden Yuki..."_

Jaden shivered when this Hiromu said his name. It just sounded so... sick.

"I summon Elemental Hero ClayMan. Then I play Polymerization! To summon..." He said as his Clayman and Sparkman flew into the air. "Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!" He said as the electric giant landed. "Now destroy the Sin's Warior with your special effect." he said as the monster was engulfed in lightning. "Next, attack, Sin's Vassal!"

_"No! I activate my Temples effect! Cave in! By sacrificing everymoster on the field we take damage equal to the total attack points."_ He said as thier life points fell to zero.

"Bravo Max!" Said Crowler, obviosly not paying any mind to the 'I'm Hiromu' comment.

(A/N: Hi! uh... yeah, that was pointless. I just felt like writing a duel scene. Any way... carry on.)

_"Thank you Dr. Crowler."_ He said walking away. _'Bloody cross-dresser'._

Jaden was dumb-struck. He could have won, then he played that wierd Temple card. Then he brought the whole thing tumbling down. That dude had problems.

(Well... that's it for now. I'll update soon so, til then review... Or I will crush you!

Hiromu: Uh-huh... Then who will read your fics?

Me: Shut up.

Oh and the Sin monsters were completely made up.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Gang gets a Surprise**

**The First in the Alter Ego Series**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX. I do own my OC(s) and this plot.

Warning: This may be twisted in later chapters. R&R!

"Regular Talking" 'Thinking' _'Hiromu Thinking' __"Hiromu Talking"_

Read and review!

**Chapter 2**

It had been a while sense the duel with Jaden. Max had some how managed to remain in control of his inner demon. Although the voice was still their. And lately, instead of begging for freedom... it was blathering about Jaden.

_'I want to see him. I will show him my power...Jaden Yuki...'_ It repeated his name over and over. After a while though, when the sun set and the academy fell silent... it stopped.

'Hiromu? Damn... when he's silent is when I worry..." Max thought as he decided to go to sleep. He was sure tomorrow he'd find out about what Hiromu had done.

_"J...a...d...e...n...Y...u...k...i..."_ said that voice. Jaden shifted in his sleep. _"Ja...de...n...Yu...ki..."_ It was becoming clearer. Jaden could see something coming. _"Jad...en...Yuk...i."_ The figure in Jaden's dreams was coming closer. It was a dark figure, it's hood flowed around him. It looked up, revealing those eyes. Emerald outlined with blood. It opened it's mouth to speak, fangs glistening in the darkness. _"Jade...n...Yuki..."_ it came closer. The Darkness that followed it came closer to Jaden, blocking out the light. _"Jaden Yuki!"_ the voice screamed, causing Jaden to awaken. He looked around. Everyone else was asleep.

"What was that?" he said aloud, the image of that creature still burning in his mind. He tried to fall back asleep... but to no avail. So he just laid their, his eye's tottering on the brink of falling back into the darkness. Falling back to that creature.

The next day, Crowler was the one who was surprised. He had looked over his shoulder several times, hoping to see Jaden fast asleep. But for some reason he was wide awake. Sorta.

Crowler wasn't the only one. Scyrus for one was terrified.He could see dark bags under his friends eyes. But he refused to fall asleep. When the bell rang Alexis turned towards Jaden.

"Who are you and what have you done to our sleepy friend?"

"Cute." was all she got for a reply. He turned his head to look at Max. Max returned the gaze before standing up to leave. Jaden quickly followed, leaving his friends dumbstruck.

"What do you want?" Max said after a while of being persued.

"I want you out of my head!" Jaden screamed.

Max sighed. That Hiromu was starting to bug him. "Sorry. There's nothing I can do." he said dryly. He attempted to walk away but Jaden grabbed his shoulder.

"Tell that demon of yours to bug someone else. I'm sick and tired of seeing his ugly mug when I close my eye's!" Jaden growled, shooting Max a death glare. Max turned to face him. His eye's covered in shadows.

_"I don't want to bug some one else... I want you... Jaden Yuki..."_ said the voice, dripping with poison. He then ran laughing, leaving Jaden standing there as his friends showed up.

Jaden was silent the entire way to the red dorm. He was starting to worry his friends. Hassleberry put a hand on Jaden's shoulder.

"Hey, sarge... you alright?"

"Yeah, Jay... you've been acting wierd sense the duel with Max..." Scyrus stated, his eye's filled with concern.

"I-I'm fine. Just a little tired." Jaden said, surprising his friends with the sudden statement.

"Well... maybe you should take a nap, Slacker." Chazz pointed out before walking away.

"Believe it or not, Chazz is right. you rest up, we'll wake you for dinner." Jaden smiled at Alexis's comment.

"Alright, I'll try!" He faked a goofy grin and went to his room. He laid down and with a sigh, shut his eye's.

-In Jaden's Dream-

Jaden was walking through an old house. The floor creaked, the walls were lined with cob webs, and in the center, was a table. And sitting at the table was the dark figure, his eyes slightly more red than last time.

_"Hello Jaden... Have a seat."_ said the figure. Jaden shook his head. _"I SAID HAVE A FRICKEN SEAT!"_ all of a sudden a chair zoomed by and grabbed Jaden, before sliding to the table.

"What do you want from me!"

_"So many things Jaden Yuki... so many things."_

(Haha cliffy! So what does Hiromu want? I could use suggestions!

Hiromu: The options that this idiot came up with are

1) His life. To become Jaden Yuki.

2) His body. Is Hiromu gay?

3) Revenge. Does Hiromu hold a grudge for almost losing?

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Gang gets a Surprise**

**The First in the Alter Ego Series**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX. I do own my OC(s) and this plot.

Warning: This may be twisted in later chapters. R&R!

"Regular Talking" 'Thinking' _'Hiromu Thinking' __"Hiromu Talking"_

Read and review!

No one reviewed so I'll make it a combination of the three!

**Chapter 3**

"What do you mean?" asked the frightened brunette. He was beginning to worry when a finger grazed his cheek. He then jumped out of his chair, falling to the floor with a 'Thud'.

_"My, my, my... a little jumpy aren't we?"_ Said the demonic figure as it took a step backwards. _"You will be mine Jaden Yuki... And you will come to me willingly."_ and with that, the figure drifted into the darkness, blowing away as dust in the wind. The house also blew away leaving Jaden in the empty darkness.

Meanwhile, in Jaden's room, Scyrus was watching his friend sleep. He shifted and turned, like he was having a nightmare. Suddenly a cold breeze blew past Scyrus, sending a shiver down his spine. "He got up to close the window, but realized it wasn't open.

The next thing the rest of the group heard, was Scyrus's scream and breaking glass. They ran to the room to see the bluenette cowering in he corner, and several glasses from breakfast broken against the wall. Jaden had just began to stir.

"Guys... Hey what's up...other than me..." said the still half asleep brunette. He noticed everyone staring at the broken glass and trembling form of the blue haired Scyrus in the corner. "What happened?" he said slightly more alert.

"Yeah Sy, what did happen.." Alexesis looked around.

"Cold... wind... glasses... flew..." the small boy began to mutter absolute nonsense.

Meanwhile, in the Ra yellow dorm, Bastion is researching Max Fury. A particularly interesting file in his medical report caught his attention,

_Maxmillian Fury, on the day of October thirteenth Nine-teen Ninety-three, Friday, was diagnosed with Split Personality Syndrome. The Personality, though it first claimed to be 'Legion'_[1_ Has now began to call itself Hiromu. It usually remains dormant, only communicating with Max, his host, but cases have been reported that the personality is able to take complete control. The personality has been labeled as dark, cruel, ruthless, sick, twisted, demonic, ect._

Bastion raised an eyebrow. He then clicked another link to read a file on his dueling strategy.

_Young Max uses monsters that he inherited from his uncle, who shared his mental condition. His strategy usually consists of dealing as much damage he can, with little time in between attacks. Though there are times when he switches to drawing out the battle, slowly destroying his opponents hopes of winning, and if they get a chance to deal damage to him, he causes a draw, and holds a grudge._

The Ra student again raised an eyebrow. He was intrigued. This boy seemed very interesting. The next file though, caused him to worry about his friend Jaden.

_Those who upset or anger Max, while he is claiming to be Hiromu, are prone to insomnia, lack of appatite, decrease in stamina, and many other unusual side effects, sometimes causing them to drop out. Though he is expected of foul play nothing has yet been proven._

Bastion couldn't run fast enough. He slammed the door to Jaden's room open, almost knocking Chazz to the ground.

"Watch IT!"

"Quite sorry"

"Liar!"

"Ah, your not a complete idiot. Jaden, I need to ask you something." Chazz then commenced to faint anime style.

"What?" Jaden eyed his brainy friend curiously.

"When you dueled Max... did he mention Hiromu?"

"Yeah... and now that voice is haunting my dreams, I can't sleep I can't eat... I don't feel like my self. Why?"

Now it was Bastions turn to faint.

Hehe... I love to write cliffies, hate to read 'em. Any way, thanks for reviews and keep 'em coming!

[1 Legion is a biblical reference to the demon that is 'One who is Many'. It switched to Hiromu when the demons combined their power to create one entity!


End file.
